A Rekindled Union: An Austro-Hungarian Valentine's
by mdc1957
Summary: 1990. The Berlin Wall is no more. The Cold War is all but over. And in the cold streets of Budapest, two divorced lovers rediscover each other again. A historical Valentine's Day tale featuring Austria and Hungary/AusHun at the very end of an era. Rated T. UPDATE: Slight grammar corrections.


**Author's Notes**: Here's a bit a surprise made on Valentine's Day originally from DeviantArt. A new historical and Valentine's-themed _Axid Powers Hetalia_ fic. This one, to be direct, is very focused on Austria and Hungary in Valentine's Day 1990, shortly after the Berlin Wall fell and shortly before Germany reunified and the Soviet Union finally collapsed. In other words, the end of the Cold War.

If there are any warnings, this fic is a pairing of the Austro-Hungarian kind, which in fandom is also known as AustriaxHungary or AusHun. Though Prussia/East Germany gets amention.

In addition to nods to the source material, I've also added some other references to contemporary and not-so-contemporary history. It's also a sequel of sorts to a previous fic titled _A Rekindled Anniversary_, set in 1989 and is part of the _Eight of June_ fic series. And while the story is ultimately hopeful, there is still a dash of melancholy, as well as some implied intimacy that may or may not be followed-up on in the future.

Also, the picture used is courtesy of ShUBolt from DeviantArt, which really is worth checking out. If there are any issues, I'm willing to remove it if need be.

Lastly, this isn't meant to be an ideological, political or propaganda piece in any way. This is a work of fiction that happens to have some historical context and inspiration. In any case, hope you enjoy! And a (belated) Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

As a disclaimer, I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia._ All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_**A Rekindled Union**_

_**A Valentine's Day Tale Told Through an Austrian and Hungarian's Eyes.**_

Budapest, Republic of Hungary. 1990.

It was a particularly cold February morning, Roderich Edelstein mused as he walked along the Danube, right in the very heart of the Magyar capital. Across the ancient river, Castle Hill still stood proudly if worn down by time. A reminder of a more distant, noble age. The sight of a pile of rubble that may once have resembled Vladimir Lenin and a few partially torn Soviet slogans however snapped him back to the present.

"At least that fit of foolishness is ending," the embodiment of Austria mumbled under his breath with a very faint hint of melancholy at the scene. Not so long ago, the thought that the Iron Curtain's days were numbered or that the Berlin Wall would be torn down so soon seemed more like possibility than reality. _Hopefully Ivan drops that Communist nonsense too,_ the neutral Nation added quietly, wrapping his overcoat ever so slightly tighter before walking again. _Enough of that. This day is too valuable to waste._

If only he knew where he was headed. While finding his way here from Wien was easy enough even for him, getting around in the city proved a bit trickier. Perhaps it was the decaying symbols of Communist rule clashing with memories of Budapest's more regal splendor. Or maybe the notion of finding the right flowers here rather than back home. _It seemed a good idea at the time. It would not be a proper Valentine's without pr-_

"Well now! Still having trouble going around?" a familiar voice quipped in accented German with a bemused, if somewhat surprised tone. "For shame, _Herr_ Edelstein. You haven't changed a bit, after all these years!"

Turning around, the Austrian saw a young woman in a greatcoat barely covering her rather vibrant if clearly weathered dress. What was visible of her seemingly frail skin still bore traces of pallor and grime, though had clearly taken on a healthier look. Yet she was as beautiful as ever. Down to her welcoming, green eyes. _Gott, if only I still had…_

"Then, _bitte_, I beg your pardon, _Frau_ Héderváry," he retorted, blushing ever so slightly before adjusting his glasses out of habit. "I was hoping to find the most suitable flora here for this, well, _occasion_. It would be very improper of me to be so thoughtless."

Hungary let out a soft chuckle, the flower nestled on her brown hair seemingly going along with her smile. "You could have asked, Roderich. Besides, I have something better in mind for us today. Better than this cold, anyway!"

"But I have yet to offer a f-"

He was cut off by the Magyar Nation as she laid a light kiss on his cheek. For a brief moment, it seemed just like that pivotal moment in August last year. A picnic outside the border town of Sopron that marked the beginning of the end for the Iron Curtain. _And reunited us._ It made him wish once more that the past decades never happened. _That we were still together… _Only to force any notion of the past to the back of his mind. _Not now._

"_Glücklicher Valentinstag_, Elizaveta," he murmured with a soft smile as they parted. "It is great to see you again."

Without saying a word, however, she then grabbed his arm, practically dragging him off into the crowd and a waiting Trabant. All with a coy grin on her lips.

"Better not waste time then! We're just getting started~"

-o-

Elizaveta's house had clearly seen better days, Roderich mused as he looked about the dining room. Then again, it was the first time in years that he actually set foot inside her Budapest abode. But much like the Hungarian city beyond the large windows however, signs of change were in the air. Fresh furniture, North American souvenirs and even newfangled electronics from Japan clashing with the drab "remodeling" done by her former Soviet minders. Though here and there still were traces of ornate elegance left over from a more distant past. _From happier times._

It was then that the bespectacled Nation saw Hungary come in, carrying a tray filled with chocolates as well as the ever-present plates of goulash and paprika. Without the wintry clothing, the scars and sickly blots on her otherwise healing body became more visible. A part of the former aristocrat felt a sense of guilt not being able to do the cooking himself. Only to shrug it off the moment she sat down. _It is not my place. Not anymore._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, _drágám_," she sighed before smiling. "It's not much but I really wanted something both of us could enjoy. After all, it's the first time my people actually are celebrating _Bálint Nap_ in years!"

"Is that so?" Austria asked with concern, forcing back surprise before clearing his throat. _Was tormenting her enough?!_ "I should have known those fiends would do something like that."

"It's not exactly all _that_ bad, though. Those socialists tried replacing it with this Women's Day thing. Couldn't really complain about it back then, but I'll be honest." The Magyar's green eyes stared at him, her smile growing somber. "It wasn't the same."

They stayed quiet after that as the two Nations ate their meal, occasionally glancing outside. The former aristocrat however found it more difficult to keep his composure even as he savored his former wife's cooking. Was it because they were nothing more than so-called "has-beens" in this new order, their glory days far behind? Because he managed to prosper from his neutrality while she languished just across the Iron Curtain? Or simply because barely any living person remembered a time when they weren't divorced? _So much to catch up on. So much to lose…_

"Deep down, you really haven't changed a bit," Hungary finally said, breaking their silence. "After all this time, you could have moved on. You could have gone with anyone else. Nothing's stopping you from leaving me right now."

"I could say the same for _you_ as well, _Liebchen,_ he replied as he set aside his plate. "Besides, you had _Ossi_ – I mean, _Preußen_to keep you company in that Warsaw Pact mess."

Elizaveta smirked. "That's one way to put it. Don't think I forgot about you saving my people either. But Gilbert's a stubborn jerk as ever despite it all. And word is he won't have to put up with that DDR moniker for long either. Perhaps letting his people come to your land during that picnic might have _something_ to do with it."

_At least that albino buffoon is in my debt for a change._ The Austrian allowed himself a faint, awkward chuckle. Then cautiously, he tried to reach across for her. To his pleasant surprise, she didn't turn the advance away, her warm hands firmly enveloping his. Looking up, he saw a mix of emotions crossing her face.

"You are right, though," the Nation said softly, his deep purple eyes gazing into hers. "This age has not granted any of us favors. Neither can we turn back time and pretend the facts do not apply. But I need not change my feelings towards you." He took a deep breath. "Politics and protocol be damned, I still love you, _Ungarn_! That will not change, I swear. Not now, not ever."

At that point, Austria didn't bother hiding his anxiety and feelings, waiting with mounting dread at her reaction. Slowly, however a warm smile appeared on her lips, teardrops beginning to well up in her eyes. Then without a single word, she nodded before they pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss. It didn't matter by that point that they were divorced has-beens or small players in a rapidly changing time. They still had each other. _Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter. Till death do we part…_

"As is my promise, _drágám_," she replied as they broke the kiss, smiling as the sun set outside. "_Boldog Bálint Napot_. And _Köszönöm._ For being here."

Roderich returned the gesture, glancing for a moment to see the lights of Budapest coming to life. _Perhaps the flowers were not necessary, after all._ "_Für Sie, meine Liebe_. Shall we continue?"

"Gladly," Hungary replied with a warm if peculiar glint in her eyes as she touched a sensitive strand of hair on his person. "If you wish to spend the night, though."

The times really were changing. No one knew what the future really held, for him, her or anyone else. But the evening was still young. That much, at least, was certain as they held onto each other.

* * *

As for some references and translations:

Valentine's Day in Austria, much like in other German-speaking countries has among others a long-standing tradition of men buying flowers for their lovers. But not simply any flower, as it should meet the preferences of their significant others down to the fragrance and color.

Valentine's Day in Hungary places more emphasis on cuisine and dining as well as bird symbols, though similarly to Austria places an emphasis on flowers. As an interesting aside, it was only after the end of Communist rule that Hungary began celebrating Valentine's Day again, as was replaced by "Women's Day."

The Trabant, alao known as the Trabi, is a classic car associated with East Germany that was sold throughout the Soviet-controlled Warsaw Pact, which included Poland and Hungary.

During the Cold War, Austria was a neutral buffer alongside the Iron Curtain. Today Austria mantains its neutrality even while being part of the European Union. And as an aside, Japan's reputation as an electronics haven reached their familiar state by the 1980s-90s.

East Germany was officially known as the German Democratic Republic or DDR (_Deutsche Demokratische Republik_), occupying the lands that had been considered Prussian 100 years ago. Today, Germans from the former DDR are still referred to as _Ossi_. In _Hetalia_, Prussia is shown as becoming East Germany during the Cold War, with a love-hate relationship with that era. The DDR itself would end with the reunification of Germany in October 3, 1990.

The "picnic" referenced is the Pan-European Picnic. Spearheaded by Otto von Habsburg (for the Paneuropean Union) and Imre Pozsgay (for the Hungarian Democratic Forum or HDF), it took place at the Austro-Hungarian border near Sopron on August 19, 1989. The event and those leading up to it saw Hungary open cracks in the Iron Curtain, hundreds of East Germans seizing the opportunity to leave the crumbling Warsaw Pact and contributing to a chain reaction that would culminate in the fall of the Berlin Wall.

_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter_ was one of the old mottoes of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. It was meant to signify the strong bonds and unity of the Dual Monarchy. In English it means "Indivisibly and Inseparably."

The allusions to the Hungarian Revolution in 1956 and Austria's involvement in it (as well as the Hungarian diaspora to North America via Austria) are a nod of sorts to chaneljay/mijermi's fic, _T__hey Were Once His._

...And yes, Austria still has trouble with directions like in _Hetalia_.

_Bitte_ \- "Please" (German)  
_Glücklicher Valentinstag_ \- "Happy Valentine's Day" (German)  
_Liebchen_ \- "Darling/Beloved" (German)  
_Für Sie, meine Liebe_ \- "For you, my love" (German)  
_Drágám_ \- "Darling/Beloved" (Hungarian)  
_Boldog Bálint Napot_ \- "Happy Valentine's Day" (Hungarian)  
_Köszönöm_ \- "Thank you" (Hungarian)


End file.
